conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Tevaria
|list_countries = |dependencies = |unrecognized = |languages = |time = UTC +4, +5, +6 |internet = |cities = Val Oléron Ourslain Lindare City Summerwood }} Tevaria is a which comprises of mainland Tevaria and several surrounding islands, which includes the large islands of Narthore and Suthore. Four nation-states exist on the continent, those being Antais, Frathens, the Free Duchies, and Lindare. Tevaria is the smallest of the traditional eight continents in the conception. The continent lies on a overlain by shallow seas which divide the mainland from the various smaller islands making up the greater continent. When sea levels were lower during the , the entirety of the continent was connected by dry land. Over the past ten thousand years, sea levels have risen, separating the mainland from the various outlying areas of high elevation which would eventually become large islands. The continent was formed by the Tevarian , which broke off from the during the separation of some 200 million years ago. The continent gradually expanded through intense volcanic activity, reaching its present size around 2 million years ago. Much of the of the continent is resultant of separation from India with influences from Africa and Australia, but the comparatively of Tevene has led to distinct developments on the continent. Humans have not lived on the continent until modern times, when humanity was introduced through following the discovery of the continent by the in 1514. Following its discovery, it was explored and settled by , , and . Each of the four contemporary countries are the result of a mixture of older groups of settlers, with Lindarens being descendants of the , Antesians being descendants of the and the , Duchers being descendants of the Austrians, the French, and the English, and Frathensiens beings descendants of the . Geography and name Tevaria has a total land area of approximately 2,940,132.41 square kilometres, making it the smallest in terms of land area among the other continents on the planet. The human population of the continent, however, is approximately 108 million, making it the second-least populated continent on Earth. The continental shelf covers about an additional one million square kilometres, though much of the shelf is covered by the Warish Sea. As Tevaria is primarily made up of a single landmass, known as mainland Tevaria, it is sometimes, with Australia, referred to as an island continent surrounded by the to the north and the to the south. Tevaria was named upon its discovery by the in 1514. The word Tevaria is a corruption of the Portuguese name Tavares, which was the last name of the navigator Fernando Tavares, who accidentally led a Portuguese trade ship to discover the island. Initially called Terra Tavares, the continent was renamed to a cognate of the two words as Tevaria during its settlement by the French in 1523. Topography The most predominant feature of Tevarian topography is the vast amount of flat or gently hilly areas on the continent. A great deal of the continent is covered in this steady terrain, with the largest of such plains being the Antesian Heartlands, the Plains of Ourslain, the Amarian Grasslands, and the Ducher Flatlands. These rolling features are fertile, arable, and sparsely populated, with most people on the continent living close to bodies of water in densely populated cities and towns. It is the temperate nature of the great plains which gives the entirety of the continent an overarching biological composition, making these grasslands an important feature of Tevarian topography. While most of the land on Tevene is flat or gently elevated, there are several mountain ranges and highlands across the continent. The largest mountain range is the Clovank Range, which extends throughout eastern mainland Tevaria. The Clovanks, along with the mountains to the west, the Tempestans, cut continental Tevaria in half between the northern temperate plains and hills and the southern boreal terrain. Southern Tevaria is covered in a dense forest known as the Great Arbor, which extends from one end of the continent to the other. This effect of the mountains is imitated by the Rhewans in southern Frathens, where the forest and highlands surrounding the range is known as the Frathensian Hinterlands. Biogeography Although it is generally considered to be a largely temperate continent with few variations, there are two primary biogeographical regions with smaller subdivisions on the Tevarian continent. These are the maritime and continental temperate region and the maritime subarctic region. Most of Tevaria is considered to be a maritime or continental . The maritime portions of the climate region experience a more moderate range of temperatures and a larger amount of rainfall than that of the continental portions. The flora and fauna is generally the same throughout the entirety of the temperate region, however, with only slight variations because of the size of the continent. Generally speaking, the summers are warm and the winters are cold, with a moderate amount of rainfall annually depending on the season. The southernmost portions of Tevaria are considered to be maritime regions, consisting of the southernmost portions of the continent and the near entirety of Suthore island. While the lands of southern Antais, western Lindare, and southern Frathens are covered in a mild subarctic climate, eastern Lindare represents a more extreme variation of this climate region, with temperatures consistently colder than other areas in the region. Generally, the climate region is wet, with very cold winters and cool summers. See Also * * * Category:Tevaria Category:Continents